Traditionally, a homeowner faces challenges when trying to find trusted service providers to help purchase and manage their homes. Oftentimes, once a homeowner has bought a house, there will need to be further work done on the home or maintenance issues may arise, and it is often difficult for homeowners to find trusted service providers to assist with managing their home. Furthermore, there is often no easy way for a homeowner to store, access and share data related to their home.
Currently, there is no effective or efficient way for a real estate agent to maintain relationships and grow relationships post sales with clients that they helped to purchase or sell a home. About 50% of buyers change agents when they decide to sell. Moreover, there is no easy way for a real estate agent to share and manage service provider relationships with homeowners.